


Имеющий глаза да увидит (The Eyes Have It)

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Reichenbach (sort of), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: «Один взгляд постоянно меняющихся глаз: синие, зелёные, серебряные — и в мире больше не остаётся секретов». Сборник драбблов о том, каким разным видят Шерлока остальные и как это разнообразие проявляется.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Eyes Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404838) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> В этой работе пять зарисовок. BeautifulFiction создавала их в формате 221bs. Это способ написания драбблов длиной в 221 слово, последнее из которых должно начинаться на "b". Я не придерживаюсь этой системы, чтобы не изменять стиль автора, но сама идея меня завораживает.)

Её карие глаза видели многое в этом мире. Намного больше, чем большинство может подумать. Она помнит всполохи взрывавшихся бомб, завалы и отчаяние. Она — всего лишь ребёнок в тот миг, когда воют сирены. Но она выживает, и жизнь продолжается.

Годы мелькают. Некоторые — быстро и ярко, другие — скучно и мрачно. Жестокость отбрасывает на неё свою тень, но ей нравится думать, что её собственное сияние всё еще способно пробиться сквозь тьму. Разумеется, он вытаскивает её оттуда, из этой тьмы домашнего насилия. Удивительно, как кто-то настолько сумрачный может указать ей путь к свету, но он делает это — своими сияющими глазами и недоверчивой улыбкой.

И вот — муж остаётся позади, жуткий мужчина, недостойный её любви. И она снова свободна.

Она знает, что ничем не отличается от других. Всего лишь одна из актёрской труппы — та, что чаще всего остаётся на заднем плане. Но это её жизнь. И она сама скорее предпочла бы смотреть на то, как мир живёт, чем захотела бы играть в этом главную роль.

Теперь миссис Хадсон смотрит на полинялые обои, узкие коридоры и жуткую квартиру, которая всё еще слишком сырая, чтобы в ней жить. Но она не хочет менять всё это на остальной мир. Нет, она не хочет упустить шанс стать свидетелем _этого_.

«Не ваша домработница» становится её мантрой, когда они снова и снова влетают и вылетают из квартиры — две половинки восхитительного целого.

Джон и Шерлок.

 _Её мальчики_.


	2. 2

Взгляд серых холодных глаз охватывает сканированием всё: от комнаты до путанного разветвления лондонских улиц. Уличные камеры видеонаблюдения расширяют его обзор, предоставляя истинное господство. Он трудится с самоотдачей, чтобы быть уверенным, что ничего не осталось незамеченным. «Скромное положение» в правительстве предполагает множество привилегий, и Майкрофт уверен, что использует их с умом.

Он организует расцвет и закат стран, не вставая из-за стола, — сплошь обман и притворство. Иллюзия демократии остаётся лёгкой завесой, чтобы избежать недовольства масс, но именно под её защитой и проходит основная работа, похожая на восхитительное колдовство величайшего мага. Тонкий штрих тут, шёпот там, и всё встаёт на свои места.

Ну, или почти всё.

Он убеждает, что всё делается ради Королевы и страны. Но это никогда не было главной его мотивацией. Нет, есть и другие заботы, что ближе к сердцу, очагу и дому — три понятия, которые он отрицает, но всё же считает достойными интереса.

Он никогда не мог, несмотря на все прилагаемые усилия, заставить Шерлока приспособиться. Он говорит и подталкивает, напоминая о масках и манерах, но никогда не получает в ответ ничего, кроме колкостей и проблем.

И он отступает. Теперь он, как скульптор, ваяет, незаметно меняет то и это, пока мир медленно начинает формировать сам себя, повинуясь ему, используя и подчиняясь всем потребностям и прихотям того, о ком он думает неустанно.

Его брат.


	3. 3

Боже, он видел слишком много. Он может поклясться, что каждый его сверхурочный час на работе, каждый преступник, ускользнувший из его рук, делают его глаза темнее. Горячий шоколад меняется на цвет грязи — отвратительной, зловонной и лишь подчёркнутой кругами под глазами. Он видит, как она подбирается к нему, медленно, но верно: горькая гниль пытается просочиться в самое нутро, ведь ему едва ли не всё равно.

Едва ли.

Но вот он встречает мужчину, почти ребёнка, совершенно не дружащего с головой и тараторящего без умолку. Всё слишком просто: раз — и дело раскрыто. Боже, этот парень настоящий гений, но буквально катящийся по наклонной. Разрушает себя без уважительной на то причины.

Передозировка и обещание — вот то, что необходимо, но, даже ставя этому идиоту условие быть трезвым на месте преступления, он знает, что это скорее отчаянная просьба, чем ультиматум. Грег Лестрейд нуждается в ком-то, кто поможет ему очистить этот мир, пока тот окончательно не погряз в дерьме.

Его команда жалуется, естественно, они жалуются. Но раз за разом он снова здесь — в своём впечатляющем пальто, весь надменность и блестящие выводы, а правда, что он выдаёт, словно слова самого Бога.

Шерлок Холмс бывает заносчивой задницей, но Грег может видеть кое-что помимо очевидного.

Что именно? Его великолепие.


	4. 4

Синие глаза видят, как льющуюся в пустыне кровь выпивает иссушенный вампир, имя которому Афганистан. Это багряные надписи в книге его жизни. И в ней появляются чернильные разводы из его вен, когда пуля находит его. Он ограблен — но забрали не вещи, а смысл, — и отправлен домой, словно заезженная лошадь, выпущенная на пастбище.

Следующий раз, когда он наконец-то видит жизнь в фокусе, приходится на поход в лабораторию Бартса, где сумасшедший с сияющим взглядом читает его как открытую книгу. И последняя часть головоломки встаёт на место. Уныние исчезает, забытое вместе с хромотой и тростью, и он снова становится собой. Больше не тень, лучше, чем был — он становится лучшей версией себя.

Джон Ватсон в гонке на полшага позади и всегда в боевой готовности. Он слепо следует за Шерлоком, наслаждаясь адреналином и меняющимся, журчащим мотивом радости. Его сердце, что раньше просто _было_ , теперь проживает каждый миг как последний.

Но умирает не он.

Кровь на лондонском тротуаре — и он разваливается на части. Говорят, что его друг был мошенником и лжецом, он слышал это из уст самого умершего. Он снова хромает, а его глаза смотрят в землю. Но если кто-то спрашивает о Шерлоке Холмсе, то он поднимает голову и, глядя по-военному жёстко, отвечает:

— Я верю.


	5. 5

Женское отчаяние, братская любовь, поиски надежды детективом-инспектором и врач, ведомый жаждой спасать. Один взгляд постоянно меняющихся глаз — синих, зелёных, серебряных, — и в мире больше не существует секретов.

Шерлок видит всё.

Пока он не моргает и не пропускает последний поворот — отравленную иглу из сказки. _Я задолжал тебе падение_.

Он не предполагал, что замрёт на краю, глядя на простирающийся впереди бесконечный мегаполис и далёкий тротуар. Шерлок не представлял Джона, со слезами в голосе запрокинувшего голову к небу, и себя, плачущего, запинающегося и не удивившегося, если бы это прощание стало действительно настоящим.

Лондон кренится, и он уступает.

Это ослепляет — маленькая смерть, фальшивое надгробие. Он должен закрыть глаза и отвернуться, ведь ему предстоит работа. И он работает без устали, не покладая рук, не обращая внимания на кровь на своих руках. Это та цена, которую он должен заплатить.

И вот однажды под негромкие фанфары всё заканчивается. В этот миг что-то покидает его — бремя, что он носил на своих плечах, не замечая. И ноги разворачивают его к дому.

Стук каблуков, твёрдый ровный шаг — и лондонская ночь раскрывает ему свои гостеприимные переливающиеся объятия. Он вдыхает воздух и всё то, что составляет его город, и не может остановиться, пока не насыщается им.

221 и дверь.

Он вернулся.


End file.
